Once little angel turned bad
by TurboFerret
Summary: Muraki, would you believe it, was also a kid, not the notorious killer we all know and love. Insight into his preSaki life, starting schoolyears. OriyaMuraki, TsuzukiMuraki in certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys, missed me? Nay, who are you kidding, of course you didnt, but oh well, I decided to take a brake from my other fictions as this lil cutie sprang up my mind. I tried getting up Murakis personality when he still was an adorable little angel we saw in the flashback of his life. Yah, his first schoolday and other adventures before the encounter with his half brother. I tihnk he deserved that. Sorry, Im a sicko who likes that bastard, hope you like this.

As for Aall TsuXMur. fans, well there will be several encounters of them, for example in this very chapter._ Oh and the texts in Italics are for Kazutakas thoughts._

Oh as for the dolls name, I took it out of the 3 chapter of vampire case in Anime, enjoy.

Yours again and with no turning back,

Morality.

* * *

It was early autumn, golden leaves of ginkgo falling over two lonely figures of mother and son. The woman was clad light green kimono and was holding the tiny arm of her child as they approached the school through the alley. The angelic features of the boy expressed amazement and anticipation, his wide, silver eyes shone, it was his first school day. They approached the vast yard, full of chattering children of different ages. The boy tugged on mother's sleeve.

-"Mother, I don't think this is the right place."

She knelt by his side one last time, to straighten his uniform, while he was clutching a delicate porcelain doll as if it was his only friend. She smiled at him softly, caressing his cheek.

-"Now Kazutaka, I want you to know this, kids can be cruel, be aware of that and promise me you won't let anyone offend you." The little boy drew a breath and nodded bravely. "Good boy." she patted his crown and touched the tip of his button-like nose."Now off you go."She beamed at him, he couldn't help but smile back, but his little face turned thoughtful again, turning to look at his mother he said.

-"Mother, promise me you won't leave me here forever." The woman only laughed and bent to him.

-"Don't be silly Kazu, of course not, I'll come for you in some two hours." She watched her little boy enter the big crowd of people.

First he ventured to find his peers, he didn't know why really, but that was where he should belong, at least he was told he should, so he hoped it would prove true. However after some 15 minutes of nervous wandering all he wanted was to run away, the mob was suffocating, faceless, loud and weakly organized, he hated it.

The boy looked around lost. _Where have I landed? They look so tall I wonder how it is to see everything from their height. Some are staring at me, I wonder what they're staring at, stupid pupils and this whole place is nauseating, I want to go home._ He turned to look around, but found himself strangled in a maze of legs. _Nice, now I don't know where the exit is._ He huffed. Coming to a crowd of chattering tall girls he asked politely as he was taught.

-"Excuse me, ladies, but how can I get out of this place?" The girls stood silent for a few seconds and stared at him, then it was like an avalanche, the first one squealed, screaming how cute he was, the other pointed at his friend, saying she was cute too, the third one said he should play an angel in the Christmas play.

They were unbearable, so he decided to back off, they were giving him a headache. His first encounter with older girls ended up with him sprinting away from them for his dear life. He maneuvered between the tall grownups when he finally bumped into a plump woman of short stature, clad in a saffron suit and large glasses, she smiled at him.

-"You must be little Kazutaka, I've been looking all over for you, come, your classmates have been waiting for you." The boy looked her up with a pained expression. _Like hell you have. I've had enough of children already, let me go. _The woman resembled a giant chunk of cheese and this chunk of cheese was dragging him somewhere, most likely filled with more chattering, screaming and annoying children.

-"Please, I want to go home."

-"Now, now, don't be like this, children don't bite." _Yeah, they most probably can't open their mouths wide enough to get a bite of you. _He thought annoyed.

She led him to a bunch of smaller children, some of them were fighting, some pestered girls who also chattered, squealing from time to time and discussing some celebrity, all strangers, but how could they get on so well?

-"Children, meet your new classmate Kazutaka Muraki." The little boy actually blushed as everyone turned to stare at him. Some girls started giggling and waving at him to show his doll, what he wasn't intending to do, he heard a remark "Sissy" from the bunch of boys who obviously regarded playing with soldier action figures as more suitable for little boys. One girl came to him.

-"Why are you playing with a doll?"

-"I'm not playing with it, it's my friend." She only giggled at him.

-"Dolls can't be friends, only real people can, and boys don't play with dolls, girls do, or perhaps you're a girl?" The bunch of girls laughed, accompanied with boys.

_I'm not a girl, screw you all. _He thought angrily, however he never voiced his thoughts, he was taught better than that.

-"I never asked your opinion." He raised his chin proudly.

-"OOo, careful everyone, he bites!" Some boys, obviously self proclaimed class leaders taunted. Seeing that they couldn't get him they backed off, and Aiko sama, his form mistress, aka big squid, like Kazutaka called her in his mind, lead them into their classroom.

The room was big and bright, it had many separate tables in it. Kazutaka chose the one nearest to exit. He had his reasons. He seated his friend neatly on the table and sat in the chair orderly. Aiko sama told them about the "long road" they had before them, that they will really never cease to learn all their life and other blah Kazutaka didn't feel interest for.

He really regarded the woman as rather too emotional and too self-proclaimed-genius-like to take seriously, and the fact she acted motherly around them, he really couldn't stand that mother hen. His mother on other hand was completely different – she was smart, educated and held herself with dignity, even around him, he had learnt a lot from her, she was his first and favourite teacher, and he felt she'd keep the authority.

As the annoying lesson was over, the children ran out of the room to head home and prepare to their next _Big day. _However one boy pushed his table so that his friend swayed and fell down. The little boy saw it like a slow motion film – the doll landed on the ground and her placid face shattered, chips of china flying to the sides and her curly hair bouncing and finally resting over her misshapen features.

-"Jumeau!" Kazutakas eyes filled with tears as his only friend's face was all cracked. It looked like an accident, but the evil laugh he heard proved that was intended. The boy knelt to his only friend and picked her up. "I promise that bastard will pay for this." He swore to the empty classroom. When he turned, however, he saw a girl on the threshold, looking at him curiously. Her honey brown eyes were examining what had happened in a shrewd and rather practical kind of the way, saying, yep, the dolls broken allright.. He didn't remember her from the giggling crowd, but she, most likely was no better than others.

Kazutaka only glared at her, angry as he was and she ran off, her brown hair swaying behind her. _I wonder if she heard that and if she'll tell anyone._ He sighed and picked the bits of his friend's face up. _I'll mend you, I'll be your doctor and I'll mend you so you're whole, but you'll have to stay at home until you're well again. _He'd witnessed how his grandfather took care of his patients, when he was still alive, a doctor till the end. He continued talking to his friend, carrying her carefully in his hands, not to cause her more pain than she'd already experienced. He forgot his mother was to pick him up and simply walked ahead of him, being angry at the world and the one who dared doing this to his poor Jumeau.

Talking to his doll and thinking of ways how to mend her and how to hide those unsightly cracks on her face, he hid into his own world and didn't notice that he was crossing the car road. He even didn't notice a car speeding up towards him and beeping all the way. He was in his thoughts when he finally heard a loud noise of tyres roaring against the asphalt and the car bumper so very very close, he started, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his friend in a protective manner.

He felt a gush of wind and then he hit the ground, however the blow didn't hurt that much. Perhaps it is shock? _I've heard grandfather talking about it, it is when people have suffered severe damages, but they don't feel all the amount of pain in the beginning, it had something to do with the vegetative nervous syste_m. However he felt being shook.

-"Kid, hey kid, you allright?" He opened his fearful silver eyes only to see purple. He blinked several times and his vision came to focus. _Purple eyes. He has purple eyes._ The man however continued scolding him on the way how he crossed the road and that he should be more careful next time. _But it is an unnatural colour, however they suit him so nicely . . .Who is he?_

-"Helloo, kid, you hear me?" The man shook him slightly, he thought the child had some kind of shock, then he looked at the shattered doll in the boy's hands.

-"Oh, sorry, kid, I must have broken it." Tsuzuki felt very bothered, the weird kid was just staring at him with his large, naive, silver eyes, perhaps he was silently blaming him for the broken toy?

-"Hey, I said I was sorry already, better that doll than you, kid."

-"It was broken before you saved me, Sir."

-"Oh."

Silence lingered between them as they stared at each other. The kid's sight was unbearable, it was like he was boring into Tsuzukis soul with that gaze and none of his masks or barriers could hold that off.

-"Who are you, Sir?" He had to think of something fast, because he had a feeling, he'd tell this kid everything.

-"Oh, look, your knee is bruised. We should get it clean, let's go, your mom must be worried sick about you." To his relief he saw a woman hurrying to their side.

Kazutakas mother came by his side, kneeling by him.

-"Kazu, what happened to you?" She looked him in the eye."I thought I told you I'd come after you. Let's go, now, don't bother the kind man." The purple eye man just smiled and waved at them, he didn't mention the boy was silly enough to almost get into a car accident, he didn't ask anything for it as well. The boy followed his mother obediently, but when he turned to look back at the stranger, he was gone.

_Who was he?_

-"Sorry, Tatsumi, but I couldn't let that kid get hit."

-"I only hope you won't regret this later, Tsuzuki san."

* * *

Oh wont he? I think it was The greatest mistake hed done in his whole unlife. Poor Tsuzuki. Oh well, How did you like it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there fellas, I finaly finished this chapter, I think Muraki was a sweet child, truly, and man Ill like spoiling him in the end, (The pevil person I am) but thats a future perspective, however now you can enjoy his cute, naiive, 7 year old self. Sorry Im not too familiar with Japanese schooling, except for the fact they start studying at age of 4 or somethin like that, so I made a western version of that, I hope no Japanese people of pro-oriental folk will kill me for that.

Yours still,

Morality

* * *

Sigh and another sigh escaped Kazutaka as he sat on the bed, looking at his desk where his cherished Yumeau laid, the jigsaw of the bits that were her face just some hours ago now placed on the enviably smooth surface. 

_Does it hurt?I wish I could really heal you, Yumeau._ He sighed, of course, he knew there was nothing a dab of glue and paint couldn't fix, but still, she wouldn't be the same, her flawless appearance would still be marred by cracks. And even if he managed to get it back smooth, it would still be only a reflection of it's former glory, it would be denying the truth – lying.

He'd been sighing an awful lot today, but he learned several things – he could make people hate him and he could get them leave him alone, and he could get them adore him. He put these things together in his mind, that resulted in yet another revelation- _I can influence people._

He stood up from the bed and came to Yumeau to see what life had done to her.

The doll stared back at him with her hollow, blue eyes, or rather what was left of them. _I still like you, no matter how broken you are. _He traced his fingers over the perfect, supple lips. He would mend her, he would allow that much lie just to make her feel better., but not now, mending her now would be equal to patching up a festering injury, bound to rot under the skin only to poison the body until the amount of pus would brake the skin and regurgitate it's nasty self into the world, opening the wound again.

_I need to get out for some fresh air._ He ventured into the garden to look into the pool, he'd always enjoyed observing the koy fish. The housekeeper, named Avasi came to him.

-"Good day, young master, there seems to be an awful lot on your mind today." The middle aged Sri-lankan came to his side.

-"I found out I had a _Big_ life ahead of me." Kazutaka stated his boyish voice laced with irony unlikely for his age. Avasi only laughed.

-"Oi, master, your grandfather, may he rest in peace, said the same thing." The boy turned to him sharply, now paying full attention to what the man said.

-"He did?" Kazutakas eyes widened in anticipation, he hoped to get to know something more.

-"Ay, said you'll be wise as a fox and sneaky like a serpent."

-"But I don't feel like being wise or sneaky." The housekeeper smiled at him again.

-"Don't dwell on that, master, it will come when the time is right. Want to feed the pretty fishes?" The boy only nodded and put some fish food into the water to observe how their orange and white heads would occasionally emerge from under the water to catch the floating treat.

-"How is Oki-sama doing?" Oki was the oldest fish in the pool, said to have some 70 years of age.

-"The old girl has been better, but her fin is looking better already." He saw the boy sigh with relief, but his expression soon turned into a grim look, as he watched the fish floating idly, without a care in the world. He suddenly felt envious of them. So numb, never did they emit a sound, even if hurt, letting the water speak for them, never did they cry, still in the life of stillness until death took them, however their expression didnt change even then. Avasi turned to him, observing the boy lost in thought.

-"Now this face could make milk turn sour. Surely your day couldn't have been that bad, master."

-"Oh, excuse me, Avasi, could you repeat what you said? I was in the world of my own." The housekeeper only shook his head.

-"It is allright, young master needs a time to dwell on things. I will be putting Oki back into the pool soon, you can come and watch if you want." The boy only nodded. "But before that young master has to eat his supper." Kazutaka obviously frowned. That was something he didn't want to do.

Not like he was on a hunger strike, but that meant meeting his father. Only later would he realize what it truly was, but right now, he didn't like his parent, he was a stranger to him in every sense of the word. And he would have to dine with this stranger and pretend it was somebody dear to him, be polite to this mysterious father figure. Frankly, he disliked these meetings up to the point he'd rather go without supper than share the same room with him. However he had to attend, because the same father figure requested meeting him at least once a day, which was supper time. Sometimes he would examine the boy and try figuring out his sickly paleness. He detested those moments. This man touched him like a piece of flesh. Like if he was a piglet that hadn't gained enough weight to be taken to the butchers.

-"What is wrong with the way I am?" Kazutaka had inquired once."I don't feel ill. Mother says I'm perfectly fine."

-"Your mother." The man bit out bitterly, obviously battling with himself not to tell too much, sparing the young ears. The boy only looked at him strangely, not fully understanding what was so wrong with his mother. However the man continued. "Your mother knows nothing. Don't listen to what she says, and leave that doll habit of yours, little boys don't play with dolls."

_Why on earth would someone I barely know tell me that._

-"I like dolls, I see nothing wrong with them. They're pretty and they don't talk too much." His father only snorted. Only now did the boy notice the faint smell of alcohol that lingered around his father person.

-" You walk around, tainting your family name, by dragging that piece of sissy garbage. You _Talk_ to them. How do you suppose I'll be regarded in public, with such an imbecille as yourself for a son." It hurt, it truly hurt, his father's words stung. He didn't yet know how to answer that properly, but he did state the obvious.

-" You're not the one to judge, _father_." He empathized the word to accent the irony it held. For that he received a slap on his tender, pale cheek. His delicate head had turned to the side from the force of the impact, silvery hair twirling to accent the motion. He struggled not to cry and show his weakness. He sobbed a bit, silently, the spasms rocking his body now and then.

-" You're weak. And ill, I want you to be in the sun more." Kazutaka clutched his tiny fists, clear words forming in his mind.

_I'm Not an imbecille, I'm Not weak and I'm Not ill and I'll prove it._

Through clenched teeth he all but hissed. "Good night, father." The man spoke some more, but he didn't listen.

However this time his father seemed to be occupied with something else, that wasn't chiding him. Kazutaka ate in silence and finished quickly, leaving the table. He said goodbye to his mother and went out to meet Avasi. He wandered into the shady garden, it was dark and he saw some light coming from the shed. Curious, he came closer to see Avasi, he was taking care of Oki-sama. Silently he stood there, watching as the housekeeper tended to his 'patient', murmuring soothing words even if it was only a fish and most likely didn't understand.

-"Avasi?" Kazutaka stepped closer. The man turned to look at him, smiling.

-"Hello there, young master. Come, see, Oki sama is ready." The boy took in a look of a orange and white dotted fish swimming lazily in the separate bowl, the protective plates on each side of her read revealing tender, pink gills now and then. The housekeeper let his master's son examine the big fish with amazement adults couldn't copy or fake. To say the truth, he liked the boy, his polite, yet determined nature, his curiosity and the way he held himself.

-"Let's go now, young master, Oki-sama must be missing her friends in the pool, look how worried she looks." Kazutakas eyes widened.

-"How can you tell she's worried?" The Sri-lankan only smiled back at him.

-"Such thing as body language, everyone has it. Look – her pectoral fins are spread wide and the pinna on her back is bristled up. She tries to look frightening. She thinks we're her enemies."

-"But we aren't." The boy objected.

-"But thats what she doesn't know ." The boy only pressed his nose to the tank, looking straight at the fish.

-"We're not your enemies, Oki-sama. How do you think, did she understand us?" Kazutaka turned to look at Avasi. The older man only shook his head.

-"I doubt that." The boy only sighed sadly. "Come now, young master, she'll appreciate us putting her back into the pool." Carefully they brought the tank to the pool where other fishes were. Avasi took the fish out with his hands. And held it to Kazutaka for a moment.

-"You can touch her, dont be afraid." The boy wasnt too happy of the prospect, but decided to do it anyway. Carefully he poked the fiery orange scales, and glided his finger from the middle of its streamline body to the tip of the dotted tail. The fish shuddered and started struggling, Avasi let her go into the pool.

-"How was it?" The servant smiled at the kid.

-"She was slippery, and cold." Kazutaka shuddered, wiping his wet and slimy finger in his handkerchief.

-"Ay, thats what fishes are like, master."

Kazutaka slept bad that night. He didn't feel like sleeping, there were so many things buzzing in his mind, in the brief moment when he did fall asleep, he saw that purple eyed man.

_-"Who are you?" _The man was looking at him. He looked even more handsome, when he was sad, those long lashes drooped, causing a shade to fall on his wonderful irises, making them look even deeper shade of purple. He smiled at him.

_-"Nobody."_

Kazutaka woke up in cold sweat. It was still dark outside and he chose to take a walk in the dim corridors of his house. He felt like if he had become a heroe of one of the books he liked reading so much. Quietly he crept his way along the hall until he came to the sealed room he could never get into. His father didn't get along well with his father and after his death, stored all the reminders of grandfather in this room and locked it. Countless times he tried breaking it open, but he was still too weak to do it. He, like every boy his age, was driven by curiosity and what could possibly be more intriguing than a sealed room full of stuff. He came to the pond to check on Oki-sama again, when he was sure she was fine, he returned to his room. His dream long forgotten. He packed his things for school and looked over at Yumeau.

-"I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you for the day, never worry, I will return." He told the doll. The bell rang, indicating the breakfast was ready. He got dressed and took his sporting outfit. They had orienteering for today – the way how to make new friends – how Aiko-sama put it. _Or rather enemies._ Kazutaka had added mentally.

* * *

Woot, I did it, me iz a national heroe. Ok the next chapter will be irgendwann, because I am about to sew my muse and shes avoiding the long hand of law by all means. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whee, hello there and heres another chapter of that little adorable person Muraki is. Whee, I guess Im falling in love with him, at least on this stage.

Here finally,

Morality

* * *

The day promised to be rainy. Heavy water laden clouds race over the sky, wind blowing harshly. Wind played with his pale strands as Kazutaka observed the overture to the storm curiously, the silent, pent up tension that gathered in the air just before the rain was to break out. 

He sighed, he liked rainy days just because they were more pleasant and milder for his sensitive skin. He was an albino, a very rare occasion, but still, his grandfather was amazed that his eyes weren't red, but silver, usually albinos had pink eyes, just like white rats – also albinos. Kazutaka was relieved he didn't have such eyes, although he found the comparison morbid. People already regarded him with a certain amount of curiosity, not to say fear, with red eyes, communicating would have been impossible. Sun was hazardous for his tender, white skin, if staying in direct sunlight too long, he could get burnt easily.

He yawned widely. _Yeah, doesn't seem I will be spending my days in sun any time soon._ He took a brave breath and stepped out from under the protecting roof of his adobe. I'm_ going to meet my fate or disgrace, which also happens to be a part of fate, so fate it is, that sounds better. _He reasoned on his way to school. The wind picked up and it was harder for him to walk, fine drizzle joined the high wind when he was half way to his school. _It seems like all forces of nature are against the fact I'm going there. Perhaps I should listen to them. Then again, where could I go?_

He stopped abruptly, tempted by the thought and glanced around to make sure no one saw him. Reassured by the emptiness of the alley in both directions, he turned left and disappeared through the bushes. He had always liked the outdoors. Acting thoughtfully and sneaking carefully, while near houses, he ventured into an unfamiliar part of the town. Kazutaka didn't like the dim, gray windows of the mansions he passed; it seemed they were watching him in a judging way, boring holes in his back with their intense gaze. He had even turned around several times to make sure he was alone. The boy felt better, when he hid behind a tall, white wall, with a luscious garden just behind it.

Catching his breath and steadying his heart, he proceeded going somewhere that was not school, then, suddenly a voice from above startled him.

-"Hey, shouldn't you be at orienteering?" Kazutaka lifted his face to look at the person who spoke and saw the same girl from the day before. She was sitting on the tall wall, her slender feet dangling over the brim, just a foot above his head. Her kimono was a cold shade of brown. The fine material was rustling in the wind

-"I would have the same question to you." The girl only narrowed her almond-shaped eyes on him in a very not girl-like fashion. Shaking her long, dark mane, and assuming the air of importance, she replied.

-"The true samurai don't engage in pointless battles. Now answer my question." She stated watching him deviously. Kazutaka refrained from saying only men could become samurai and resumed walking by the wall to get away from the unwanted company, to his displeasure, the girl had gotten up and followed him, walking on the brim of the wall, keeping balance with her both hands outstretched to the sides.

-"You didn't answer." She taunted in a sing-song voice.

-"It's none of your business." The boy snapped sharply, he didn't mean to be so harsh, but she was being annoying and highly impolite. First of all they weren't introduced, and only an ill-mannered person would bother strangers. The girl was very agile and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact she might fall off of the wall. She kept up with him.

-"You truly bite, they were right. However I know who broke your doll." There was a glint of excitement in her honey brown irises. That got the boy's attention.

-"You have my full attention." Kazutaka turned and raised his head to look at her expectantly, very serious about the matter and that didn't go unnoticed. The girl was determined to make her day.

-"But, I guess you're just about right, it's not my business." She resumed walking forward placing her feet carefully on the narrow upper side of the barrier. The blond tried keeping up with her, but the ground had bushes and other obstacles. Then he got a bit unnerved by her antics, because he fell behind and he didn't like losing, especially to a girl.

-"Stop beating around the bush, tell me or stop taunting me." Kazutaka demanded sternly. The girl stopped abruptly and cast him a semi hurt glance, although it was too brief to tell if she was disappointed at all.

-"You're the one beating around bushes, not me, and I will stop taunting you indeed." After that she turned around, looking in one particular direction, snickered and jumped off of the wall on the other side of it, so Kazutaka couldn't see her anymore.

-"No, wait, you're not being fair! Hey, come back here! Please, tell me!" Frustrated he boy shouted. After that he mumbled profanities in the undertone and kicked the wall once. Soon after that he heard small gate creek open, he even hadn't noticed it before, because it was well obscured by a growth of bramble

-"Who is there? " Sounded an angry voice of a woman. Kazutaka was about to turn the tail when an arm grabbed him. "Gotcha!" The feeling in the pit of his stomach indicated he was in trouble. He tried getting away from the grip, but only felt dragged in the direction he'd gladly avoid.

-"What do you think you're doing here?" The boy stuttered for a moment, thinking desperately of an excuse. Yes, an excuse good enough to explain why he was dirty and covered in dried up foliage and bramble scratches.

-"I, I .. "But the woman didn't let him finish.

-"Where is your home boy, and why aren't you at school?"

_I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble. Kazutaka_ gulped, pulling his wits together.

-"Um, Lady, I was on my way back home, for you see, I didn't feel too well." _Oh bless my sickly paleness. _"And I got lost, would you be so kind and direct me to the main street? I'm sure to find my home then." He looked at her innocently. "Oh, and I must excuse myself for being so loud."

The woman shook her head.

-"You're pretty lucky I'm in a good mood today, kid, you're a bad liar, but just before your go, we'll need to clean you up." The woman led him behind the wall, where the girl had previously disappeared. Kazutaka glanced around curiously in hopes of finding her and getting what he wanted, but she was nowhere in sight.

-"Um, excuse me, but do you happen to have a daughter?" The boy inquired hopefully.

-"You look a bit too young for marriage, little one." She smirked at him. "But I will have to unsettle you, I only have a son, and he's most likely offdoing something he isn't supposed to." She replied in a weary tone as if she'd been tired of herding the little imp. "In fact, he's about your age."

-"Oh." Kazutaka replied, as the woman seated him on the kitchen stool, and tended to the nastiest scratches.

-"What's your name, boy?"

-"Kazutaka."

-"Now tell, me why are you wandering the streets, you don't look like a street child, Kazutaka." The boy thought for a moment, considering whether he should reveal his reasons, they sounded nice and reasonable in his head, but they would become silly once he voiced them, in opinion of the all-knowing adults, at least they thought they knew everything.

-"It is boring, and my classmates are mean." the boy replied earnestly, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat and nibbling the brim of the wattle-work stool.

-"What a statement in the first day, well, I guess you truly stand out in a crowd, don't you?"

-"You also think I'm sick and weak?" The boy asked with a hint of pique in his tone.

-"Well, I'm not the doctor, but from what I can say, you're too lively to be sick. Here you go." She handed him a cup of hot cocoa. "You were dressed a bit too light for the oncoming weather."

-"Thank you, lady." He replied politely, taking a drink from the cup. The woman only laughed. He started liking her; she wasn't the scolder type, luckily.

-"Listen, little one, take my advice. You can loose everything, even your head, but until you have that." She tapped her forehead gently. "You have immense power." Kazutaka looked at her, blinking several times. "School is one of the places you can find resources to obtain this power, you only have to search." She smiled at him. "Studies aren't just sitting at the desk and wearing your pants out."

-"I see." He answered, honestly he didn't understand what she meant, what kind of power, what was there beyond power he had? Why would he need it? It's_ not like I'm going to conquer the world or something, if I trust my father, I'm not to last long. Still, it sounded very convincing, or at least she was very successful in making that sound convincing, because she convinced me, too bad I don't know where I would use that._ He would delve on that later, he definitely would, the fact she didn't give him a – You're_ a very irresponsible young man and what will become of you_ – lecture, made him respect her and pay attention to what she was saying, just to be polite. The woman regarded his thoughtful expression with a good share of amusement.

-"You didn't understand what I meant, didn't you?" Kazutaka nodded earnestly.

-"Don't worry, you will, when the time is right."

_I wonder, Avasi said the same thing – When the time is right. So when will the time be right? Or is that what I should be searching for, a right time? No that is silly. Time is time, it can't be right or wrong, it simply is._

He said goodbye to the kind woman and she gave him the directions to the main road.

* * *

Well, here it is, in the next chapter there should be more mysterious girl-like-creature/Muraki interaction. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oi ther lads, well I decided taht this poor story hadnt been updated for quite some time, sO I decided to correct my past mistakes. Sorry about my other stories being in a stupor, Im really trying, but I have little time, sigh, academy is taking its toll, anyways, enjoy. 

Morality

* * *

When little Kazutaka arrived home, he was met by his father, and if any other kid would have been happy, this definitely wasn't the case.

-"I've received the call from your class mistress; she said you weren't at school today. She was worried." The fact that the teacher was more worried than his own father was a rather unsetting thing; however he was more worried about the punishment which would doubtlessly follow.

-"And where exactly were you?"

-"I didn't want to go. They're mean." He looked at the tips of his now scoffed shoes and felt the hair on the top of his head being pulled back so that his father could see him in the eye.

-"I didn't ask you Why you weren't; I thought I made it clear, that I wanted to know where you've been all this time!" It hurt and the kid whimpered a bit. "Cat got your tongue!?"

-"N-no." Kazutaka sniffled a bit.

-"And you even cry like a little girl." The man released the boy and let him crumble on the floor. "I'm taking your toys away, so you can focus on more important things, you're my son after all, and you're forbidden to see your mother."

-"What?" The boy was baffled, he could take away his cherished dolls, he could take every one of them, but not forbid meeting his own mother. "B-but why?"

-"Don't question my ways, boy. You'll be grateful to me, when the time comes."

Kazutaka spent that night in Avasis room, telling him about meeting the annoying girl and the odd woman and about their argument with father.

-"Young master shouldn't skip school, on that I agree with Master Muraki, but the decision is too firm.

-"He said, he'd lock them up in grandfather's room with other trash, and get rid of it when he'll have more time." The boy sobbed.

-"Now that would be unwise, destroying such heritage of the family. I agree current Master and his father weren't on friendly terms, but this is a bit too much." The elderly servant pondered. "I'll see what I can do; in any case, at least we know where all the items are."

Kazutaka nodded in agreement and told a bit more, this time about the stormy weather and the orienteering thing they must have had.

-"I bet that girl was allowed to stay home over this nasty weather and nobody took away her things." He pouted. "And I can't see mum too."

Avasi sighed. "Lady hasn't been feeling well recently, she's constantly tired and is sleeping most of the time."

-"Father could cure her, he's a doctor after all, why won't he? Does he hate her as much as he hates me?"

-"No, no, no child, this illness can't be cured by medicine, it can be only subdued."

-"When I grow up, I'll cure mum." The boy stated.

-"I'm certain you will, but if you really want to help her, you'll study hard, so you know how." Kazutaka nodded and smiled for once.

The next day was orienteering after all, so, by lady Aikos words, Kazutaka hadn't missed any of the "big fun". He groaned when he went past clumps of giggling girls and laughing boys, all dressed in sport uniforms. They all were divided in three different groups, each of which was given a simple map and a task which they had to accomplish during the track.

Kazutaka got into a group of girls who were giggling constantly and asking where he'd put his doll. He groaned and they went to a start line. The boys rushed forward right after the signal, running as fast as they could to beat the girls, who tried keeping up the pace not to loose to the boys.

Kazutaka decided to go with the wave just not to be left behind and alone. He ran along, when suddenly something grabbed him and pulled into the bushes. He wanted to scream and yell, but a slender, unnaturally strong arm, pressed his mouth shut, and kept him still.

-"Hush!" whispered a familiar voice.

In distance Kazutaka still heard the voices of girls and boys, running further, screaming and laughing. Once he even heard.

-"Hey, where's the weird guy?"

-"Dunno, maybe we lost him!"

-"Shouldn't we keep together?"

-"Oh who cares!"

Kazutaka turned around to see the same girl from the day before, wearing the same smirk.

-"Why did you do it?"

-"Ch, I'm not stupid." She retorted and flicked her wild mane.

-"What kind of an answer is that?" the boy asked baffled.

-"Gosh, I _live_ in these woods, I know the shortcut." She said and stood up. "Wanna come or are you a nerd to go with the rest of those asses?" Kazutaka blinked, he wasn't used to such language, but he assumed a _nerd_ was something bad.

-"Well, its ok, I guess, I won't catch up with them anyway." He stated and followed the girl. After some ten minutes of silence and obstacle course over fallen trunks of trees and branches, he asked. "Didn't you get punished yesterday?"

-"Huh?" The girl whipped around. "Why should I?"

-"Well, didn't Aiko sama call your parents?" The girl gave him a smirk.

-"Now now, you're truly a naïve one, aren't you?"

-"What's to be naive about? She phoned father and I was in trouble." He stated simply.

-"Tsk, tsk ,tsk, " She put her hands on her hips. "Gosh, you're a whelp."

-"What's that for?" The boy asked baffled.

-"Well, couldn't you just go her and say you had a tummy ache, make big eyes and get excused for the rest of the day?"

-"But my stomach didn't hurt."

-"Argh!" The girl groaned. "It's not about truth of lies; it's about getting away from school you moron!" Kazutaka looked at her meaningfully.

-"You were cheating."

-"Yup, and I got through, UN-harmed, UN-noticed and UN-upset." Kazutaka rolled his eyes.

-"You could have just said lucky and that would have been enough."

-"I know," the girl grinned back, "but it made me sound cooler." She replied smugly. They continued their way through the forest when Kazutaka spoke again.

-"Why me?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Why did you pull me into the bushes and why are you showing me the shortcut?"

-"Isn't it obvious? I like you." She replied simply and moved on, while Kazutaka was blushing.

Once they reached a brook, she sat down on the bank and sipped the water. The boy yelled at her.

-"Don't drink it, it might be polluted!"

-"I've drunk it for some time, and see, I'm in one piece." When she wiped her mouth, she climbed the nearest tree and stated in a loud voice. "Looike, I'm the king of this world!"

-"No, you're not, come down here, you lunatic, before you hurt yourself!" Kazutaka giggled.

-"You dare defy me?" The girl stated back puffing her lean chest.

-"Oh no, your highness, I just worried that your big head will make you loose balance!" He chuckled back.

-"Oh you!" The girl yelled and lunged at him, ending them both on the ground. They struggled and fought and laughed at the same time, chasing each other and occasionally splashing water and making a mess of themselves.

-"Oh, I think we're in trouble, just look how low the sun is." Kazutaka noticed worriedly.

-"Huh, oh ,yeah, we should get going." He girl stated and they resumed their walk.

-"What will happen now?" Kazutaka asked uncertain, the time they spent together was grand, but they were late and definitely everyone lese must have gotten to the finish. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask your n – Ooof!" The girl had just hit him in the stomach so he dubbed over and felt tears running down his cheeks.

-"Act natural." She whispered and took his hand, dragging him out of the forest and to the finish line, where a bunch of worried parents stood, along with their class mistress and several policemen.

-"I really have no idea how this happened." Aiko sama gestured frantically, when she saw two tatty-looking kids exiting the forest. "Oriya, Kazutaka, oh here you are, what happened, everyone returned, but what happened to you two?" she asked nervously.

-"I . . ._sniff_ . . I fell behind, Aiko sama, I really didn't want to, and he, "The crying girl pointed at unhappy-looking Kazutaka, "I met him off the track, he was lost too, . .so we walked together." The boy only nodded with and didn't say anything, he knew it was nothing but a lie, but, gosh, it was worth it, and she liked him, unlike everybody else, she covered for him too. The thrill and the excitement were definitely there, despite the aching abdomen and stinging tears, he felt like a hero of a real adventure, and it was a secret. He loved it.

After everything had settled down, he noticed Avasi there. He'd come to pick him up. The servant came patiently and took the boy by the hand.

-"Let's go home, master, and wash you up, you look like you've left a battlefield. How did you fall behind? What happened?" This was the most difficult decision for Kazutaka to make, because if he told Avasi, he might tell someone else and his new mate could get punished for it, and he felt that she didn't deserve it.

-"Um, we just walked, and walked until we came out." He felt really bad for lying to the old man, but he made a promise tohimself, to tell him when everything had settled down.

That night, Kazutaka was plagued by different ideas and plans and just memories, has he really gotten himself a real friend? It felt too unbelievable. He sighed happily and fell asleep.

* * *

Woot this just kept me awake last night, had to write it. Hope you liked 


End file.
